Play Blues
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: The Barian Cast puts on a play for the holidays. Only problem is, Durbe's got the lead role with Rio. (If you've watched CCS Movie 2, you should know the play.) Durbe/Rio


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000029947 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000029931

**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Play Blues**

**Humor**

**Seven Barian Emperors**

**If you've watched Card Captor Sakura Movie 2, you should know what play they are doing. Durbe/Rio**

**(If I owned this stuff, do you think they'd make references to CCS?)**

**Zexal belongs to the original writers, the play belongs to Card Captor Sakura, the director belongs to me. So accept it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Play Blues

What had Durbe gotten himself into? One minute, he's busy trying to find a way to collect Numbers, the next minute, the director comes in with a crazy suggestion for a holiday special. "Let's do a play," he said.

All Durbe could think was, "What's the catch?"

He got his answer fairly quickly.

Despite the fact that they were being 'random' in the casting, Rio Kamishiro became the saddened princess. And Durbe became her loving 'prince.' (I say 'prince' because he refused to wear the attire he was given.)

Most of the Barian Emperors were lucky enough to get simple roles. Vector, on the other hand, actually got a role that suited him. The Mad Prince who crashes the party. (See what I mean?) Durbe seriously wanted to kill Fate now. He **really** wanted to wring Fate's neck.

Who the heck was Card Captor Sakura anyway?!

And why the heck were they doing a play better suited for twelve-year-olds?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the play, Anna Kaboom and Kotori were busy helping Rio out with her princess attire. Meanwhile, Durbe was just sitting in the waiting room, wondering how the heck he'd gotten into this mess. "What am I supposed to do?" he groaned.

"If you want an answer, you're not going to get it from us," Misael said.

"Don't get too upset, Durbe," Alit said. "You've got the lead male role. You get to dance with Rio-chan."

Durbe flashed him a glare. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" he growled. "Misael is dancing with Droite, you're dancing with Kotori, Gilag is the narrator, and Ryoga's at my throat."

"It's not our fault you got stuck with Rio-chan," Alit said. "We all just got a chance to dance with our girlfriends."

"Droite is not my girlfriend," Misael said, turning his head away.

"Yeah, the blush on your face is selling that point very nicely," Durbe mumbled.

"Oh, just give it a rest," Misael said, taking hold of Durbe's silver shirt. "They changed the script so you're a brave knight and Ryoga is the princess' brother. So quit freaking out."

"Ryoga is her brother in the play too?" Durbe asked, having just heard about it. "Someone kill me now," he mumbled.

A loud ring was heard. "Oop," Alit said. "No time for that. The play is starting."

Then he pushed Durbe out of his waiting room. "Are you trying to get me killed?!" he asked.

"Don't worry," Misael said. "You'll probably get into character very nicely. He's just like your past life in the show."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Durbe asked again, this time with an anger mark bulging on his silver head.

Alit held out his mask. "Your mask," he said. "You can't go to a masquerade ball without one."

Durbe reluctantly took the silver mask. Then he put it on his face.

May as well get it over with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The play began rather nicely. Rio was amazingly stunning in her long, white gown and ice princess mask. Durbe had to close his eyes to prevent himself from staring at her. Ryoga was so going to kill him when this crazy excuse of a play was over.

"That ridiculous Baria Stone," Rio began to recite. "It's power has been coveted by people for many years. Our two countries have been battling for it for many years. If only there was no stone. If only there was no such thing as war." She sighed heavily, just as the script had demanded.

"I agree," Durbe said, walking to her side, his mask on his face to prevent his identity from being discovered. He faced her with a soft smile, hoping with all his might that Ryoga wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Would you care to dance, my dear?" he asked.

"I am not a very good dancer," Rio said. (That's a big fat lie. She's terrific. But the script said otherwise.)

"I am not very good either," Durbe whispered. "My friends only brought me to this party to lighten my mood, as I have been known to remained secluded in my room for days at a time."

"I am the same," Rio said, a smile gracing her face.

Durbe blushed. "Forced into a party with an inability to dance," he said. "It would seem we have much in common." He held his hand out to her. "Would you care to lighten this party with a dance?"

"I have already said I am a poor dancer," Rio said.

"Then I shall teach you," Durbe said.

"I am certain I will step on your feet."

"Then I shall do my best to avoid yours."

With that, Rio took his hand and started dancing with him. As Durbe rested his hand on Rio's hip, he could feel Ryoga's glare burning into his back.

He was only grateful that Kaito wasn't the one dancing with Rio. This play never would have gotten off the ground.

The dance continued for a great many minutes, and it seemed to Durbe that Rio was the better dancer. When the music stopped, Durbe lowered his head. "Come with me, Your Majesty," he said. "There is something I must tell you."

Taking her hand into his own, he led her to the gazebo nearby. (Why they added that little thing, he'll never know.) "What is it you wish to speak to me about, my friend?" Rio asked, spinning around for a moment in the soft moonlight.

Durbe paused for a moment. "Your Majesty," he said, "I have been keeping a secret from you."

"All men do," Rio said.

"Not one as revolting as this," Durbe said, pulling his mask from his pale face. "I am Sir Durbe. I am the head of Lord Shingetsu's army."

Rio pulled off one of the best freaked-out faces in the world. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Durbe knew that it was fake but still couldn't help but feel that Ryoga was watching this.

Rio turned herself away. "So you are the knight of that horrid prince's army?" she asked. "The very same army we are fighting?"

"Princess," Durbe said, "dry your tears of sorrow. A smile suits you more than anything else." He brushed his hand against her cheek and wiped the tears away. "But still, I cannot deny these feelings." He got down on one knee and lowered his head before taking her gentle hand. "I must admit...I must admit..."

Never before had Durbe had so much trouble saying one stupid line. Maybe it was because he could feel Ryoga glaring him into the Shadow Realm. But he quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up to Rio, who was looking especially stunning with the man-made moonlight shining behind her. "I must admit...that I have fallen in love with you."

Snap. Ryoga definitely heard that line.

Rio's eyes widened as she pulled her hand away and sat down on the chair underneath the gazebo's protective roof. "Even so," she responded, pressing her hand against her heart, "I cannot return those feelings."

"Is it because you find me horrible?" Durbe asked.

"It's not that!" Rio cried, tears streaming down her face. (Ryoga was wondering whether or not he could switch places with Vector and strangle Durbe.) She then turned around and took Durbe's hands into her own. "Please, forget all about me! Remove any emotions you have for me from your heart! Please!" Then, with tears still fresh on her face, she ran away.

"Princess!" Durbe cried, reaching over to take her shoulder.

The boom of a cannon was quickly heard. "Hang on a second," Durbe thought. "That's not part of the scene."

The boom of a cannon was heard yet again. This time, Durbe jumped forward and pressed Rio close to his body. "What is that?" Rio asked, no longer staying in her role.

"I think someone is trying to crash the party," Durbe said.

A cannon was blown again. This time, a large, very real cannonball, destroyed the gazebo. Then they could hear Vector start laughing. "Well, hello!" he cackled. "Princess Rio, I was so upset that I didn't get an invitation to this little party of yours. So I let myself in."

"Is he talking about this play or Sleeping Beauty?!" Misael thought.

"He's totally jumping the gun!" Alit said, looking through the script. "That scene's not for another five minutes. They were supposed to kiss first!"

"Say that again," Misael said, a little nonchalantly.

"Durbe and Rio were supposed to kiss before the cannon was heard," Alit said. Then he stopped. "Oh."

Vector walked up towards the fallen gazebo and looked down to Durbe. "Well, my friend," he said, "so it seems you were planning on betraying me."

Durbe hid Rio behind his back. "Better to protect something one loves than to serve a beast such as you," he said, drawing his sword. (He was very grateful that it was made of bamboo. He was able to protect himself from the maniac.)

"Ha!" Vector laughed. "You dare speak against me?!" He drew his dagger. Amazingly, though not entirely surprising, it was real. "Then you shall pay with your life."

"I would pay it a hundred times over for her!" Durbe said, lunging forward, aiming for Vector's head.

The two battled for about three minutes, Durbe being grateful that he learned kendo when he was a kid. Then Misael ran in, knowing that they had to do something to keep the play moving. (And allow Durbe to keep his life before the play was over.) "Durbe!" he screamed.

Durbe lowered his guard. Vector took that chance and ran Durbe through. His grunt of pain, and eventual fall, was hardly an act.

Rio covered her mouth with her trembling hands. Misael clenched his angrily. "NOOOOO!" Rio screamed.

"Vector!" Misael screamed, readying his sword and attacking his leader.

Meanwhile, Rio ran to her 'beloved's ' side. "Durbe!" she cried. "Durbe! Please wake up! Durbe!"

Misael growled in anger as he defeated his master. "Wha-?" Vector barely breathed.

"A monster such as you, who would kill his men the instant they become inconvenient, has no right to know how humans feel," Misael said as he let Vector fall.

Silence loomed over the stage for a few minutes.

Rio's tears continued to fall down her face, striking Durbe's face repeatedly like raindrops. "Why?" she cried. "Why did you have to protect me like that? What is there for me in this world now that you are gone? I never had the chance to tell you." She pressed her forehead against his own. "How I truly feel."

Misael simply sheathed his sword.

Then Durbe let out a small grunt. "Rio," he said, "can you get off? You're crushing me."

Rio instantly shot up and looked at him. "You're alive!" she shrieked with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I seriously thought you died there!"

"So then, her words just now weren't an act?" Durbe wondered.

Misael then bent down. "How did you survive that?" he asked, holding up Vector's dagger. "This thing should have killed you."

To answer, Durbe pulled a small bag of ice out from under his shirt. (There was red pudding included. Hand-made blood.) "First time I listen to Alit, and it saves my life," he said.

Rio could only sigh in relief. "Which reminds me," Misael said. "Vector!"

The Barian Emperor in question sat up. "Who put you up to that?!" Misael asked. "Your scene wasn't for another five minutes."

"I dunno," Vector said. "I just got word to do my scene immediately, so I did it."

Misael sighed. "Why does it even matter?" Durbe asked.

"Do you happen to remember what you two were about to do in that scene?" Misael asked, rubbing his head. (He could feel a migraine coming on.)

"Let's see," Durbe said. "It was the romance scene between the knight and the princess and...," then he remembered the kiss.

"Oh," went both Durbe and Rio.

Misael nodded his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: So here's the question: Who told Vector to do his scene before the big kissing scene? [Giggles maniacally.]**


End file.
